


Summer

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (not necessarily but tbh everything i write is lowkey FAHC), Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Jeremraywood // Summer // 8 Sentences





	

Ray has no idea how he managed to get this lucky.

He watches Ryan and Jeremy banter and splash water at each other, their laughter echoing over the pool to where Ray sits with his jeans rolled up, legs swinging in the water. The sunlight reflects off of the surface and gives his two boyfriends a translucent glow.

Jeremy and Ryan both turn to Ray at the same time, grinning. Ray frowns. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Next thing he knows, he’s been bowled over and pinned down by two wet figures pressing kisses to his neck and cheeks, and Ray laughs through his breathless complaints of a now soaked hoodie.

He has _no idea_ how he managed to get this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
